Character Cards
Character Cards were additional little tokens included with most characters. These cards had some background information on the character, and had a picture of the character on the front. Designs 1999-2000 The first character cards showed the stock picture of the model, the character's name written in a red font, and the Wooden Railway logo is in the top left corner. The reverse showed a Sir Topham Hatt figure and the model's name in a brown box, with the same red font for the character's description. The following vehicles had cards that were made: *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Daisy *Mavis *Culdee *D199 *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Stepney *The Diesel *Mike *Sodor Railway Repair *Neil *Flying Scotsman *Annie *Clarabel *Troublesome Truck *Sodor Line Caboose *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Henry's Forest Log Car *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *S.C. Ruffey *Circus Train *Sodor Mail Coach *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Sodor China Clay Cars *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Toad *Barrel Car *Express Coaches *NW Brakevan *Catherine *Sawmill Log Car *Cargo Car *Bertie *Terence *Harold *10 Years of Thomas in America Set 2000-2002 The second generation of character cards was similar to the first, but with the newer Wooden Railway logo used, the model's name in a red box, and the description in a different black text. When a number of vehicles received updated designs, their new appearances were reflected on the cards. Due to the transitional period to the new packaging, the new vehicles for 2000 had cards with their name in the originalred font and the newer logo. The following vehicles had cards that were made: *Thomas (2000 and 2002 versions) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy (2000 and 2002 versions) *Toby (2000 and 2002 versions) *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Daisy *Mavis *Culdee *D199 *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Stepney *The Diesel *Mike *Sodor Railway Repair *Neil *Flying Scotsman *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars *Derek *Wilbert *Frank *Lady (2000 Magic Railroad card and 2002 card) *Diesel 10 (2000 Magic Railroad card and 2002 card) *Dodge and Splatter (2000 Magic Railroad card) *Dodge *Splatter *Salty *Harvey *Big City Engine *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Thomas Winter Wonderland Train *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Annie *Clarabel *Henrietta (only in Sodor Gift Pack) *Troublesome Truck (only in 5 Car Value Pack) *Sodor Line Caboose *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Log Car *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *S.C. Ruffey *Circus Train *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Sodor China Clay Cars *Toad *Barrel Car *Express Coaches *NW Brakevan *Catherine *Sawmill Log Car *Cargo Car *"Rickety" Troublesome Truck *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Bertie (2000 and 2002 versions) *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Butch *Lorry with Flatbed *Caroline *George *Thumper *Bulstrode (only in Down by the Docks Set) 2003-2007 The third generation of character cards had a new design. The model was shown on track or road in a scenic background, and the reverse side had a blue background with a small circle of the model, usually a close-up, in the bottom right corner. The edges were curved instead of being straight, and the description side was displayed horizontally instead of vertically. They were also made of a more sturdy material than the previous designs. *Thomas (2003 and 2005 versions) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel (2003 and 2005 versions) *Oliver (2003 and 2006 versions) *Bill *Ben *Bill and Ben (2005 version) *Daisy (2003 and 2007 versions) *Mavis *Culdee (2003 and 2006 versions) (only in A Day At The Works Set) *D199 *Skarloey *Rheneas (shocked expression) (only in Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Set) *Sir Handel (only in Ice Cream Factory) *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Mike *Flying Scotsman *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars *Derek (2007 version) *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Big City Engine *Thomas Winter Wonderland Train *Arry *Bert *Stepney with Museum Cars *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer *Rheneas and the Rock Crusher Cars *Arthur *Fergus *Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars *Molly *Neville *Dennis *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Stepney and Fossil Car (only in Thomas-saurus Rex Set) *Rosie *Mighty Mac *Fearless Freddie (only in Fearless Freddie Expansion Pack) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast *James Goes Buzz Buzz *A Better View for Gordon *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Bertie *Battery-Powered Salty *60th Anniversary Henry *Coal Dust Percy (only in Adventures of Percy) *Jack Frost Percy (only in Adventures of Percy) *Chocolate-Covered Percy (only in Adventures of Percy) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (only in Adventures of Thomas) *Paint-Splattered Thomas (only in Adventures of Thomas) *Winter Wonderland Thomas (only in Adventures of Thomas) *Busy Bee James (only in Adventures of James) *James with Team Colors (only in Adventures of James) *Gold Thomas (only in Sodor Collector's Pack) *Silver Percy (only in Sodor Collector's Pack) *Bronze Diesel (only in Sodor Collector's Pack) *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas *Lights and Sounds Thomas *Lights and Sounds Percy *Lights and Sounds James *Christmas Thomas (only in Holiday Tunnel) *Hard at Work Percy and Mail Car *Annie (2003 and 2004 versions) *Clarabel (2003 and 2004 versions) *Annie and Clarabel (2006 version) *Henrietta (only in Sodor Gift Pack) *Sodor Line Caboose (Red) *Sodor Line Caboose (Yellow) (only in Battery Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set) *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Log Car (only in Lift and Load Set) *Breakdown Train (2003 and 2006 versions) *Chinese Dragon (2003 and 2005 versions) *Circus Train (2003 and 2006 versions) *S.C. Ruffey (2006 version) *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Sodor China Clay Cars *Toad (2006 version) *Barrel Car *Express Coaches *Catherine (only in Lift and Load Set) *Cargo Car (only in various sets) *"Rickety" Troublesome Truck *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars (2003 and 2004 versions) *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Cars *Fog Cars *Ice Delivery Cars *Sodor Water Works *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Old Slow Coach *Fire Brigade Train (only in Deluxe Fire Station) *Sodor Dairy Cars *Musical Caboose *Rocky *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Butch *Lorry with Flatbed *Caroline *George *Thumper *Bulstrode (only in Down by the Docks Set) *Elizabeth *Bulgy *Tiger Moth *Sodor Road Crew *Sodor Power Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Fire Brigade Truck (only in Deluxe Fire Station) *Byron *Max and Monty 2008-2011 The fourth (and final) generation of character cards were similar to the previous design, but with the newer Wooden Railway logo displayed, the model's name in a yellow box, and the scenic background replaced with a animated grass background. The few character cards made in 2010 used the updated logo as well. The following cards were made: *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver (only in Sodor Gift Pack) *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Skarloey (only in various sets) *Rheneas *Sir Handel (2008 version) *Peter Sam (2008 version) *Rusty *Rusty with Cement Mixer *Duncan (2009 version) *Duke (2009 version) *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer *Arthur *Fergus *Molly *Neville *Dennis *Mighty Mac *Rosie *Fearless Freddie *Stanley *Hank *Flora *Smudger *Proteus *Holiday Thomas and Musical Gift Car *Thomas at the Zoo (only in Thomas at the Zoo Set) *Percy at the Zoo (only in Thomas at the Zoo Set) *Christmas Percy *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta (only in Sodor Gift Pack) *Sodor Line Carriage (only in various sets) *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *Fred (only in Sodor Gift Pack) *Rickety (only in Sodor Cookie Cars-5 Pack) *Old Slow Coach *Musical Caboose *Hector *Sodor Chicken Cars *Sodor Weather Tracker *Zoo Cars *Bertie *Terence *Harold with Retractable Magnet *Trevor *Sodor Power Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Byron *Max and Monty *Isobella Trivia *In most countries outside the US, the character card descriptions were often printed in different languages on the one card. *Some packages of Bash, Dash and Ferdinand had their character cards in them. This could possibly be a sign that the discontinuation was a sudden decision. *They were thought to have been discontinued in 2010, but still appeared in some 2011 models. *Hiro is missing his tender on his character card. Gallery Woodenoliver.jpg|Oliver with character card Log car.jpg|Henry's Forest Log Car with Character Card PeterSamCard.jpg|Peter Sam's Character Card in Box DeluxeFireStationCharacterCards.png|The front of the Deluxe Fire Station's Character Cards BoxCars2001CardFront.png|The Front of the Box Cars' character cards Holiday Thomas .JPG|Holiday Thomas & Musical Gift Car With Character Card IMAG0037.JPG|Front of Holiday Thomas & Musical Gift Car Character Card IMAG0038.JPG|Back of Holiday Thomas & Musical Gift Car Character Card Wooden Wilbert.jpg|Wilbert with the front of his 2001 character card Thumper2003CharacterCard-Front.png|The front of Thumper's 2003 character card IMAG0140.JPG|Front of whiff's Character card IMAG0141.JPG|Back of Whiff's Character Card WoodenRailwayCharacterCardHiro.JPG|Hiro's Character Card WoodenRailwayCharacterCardHiroback.JPG|Back of Hiro's Character Card WoodenRailwayCharacterCardVictor.JPG|Victor's Character Card WoodenRailwayCharacterCardVictorback.JPG|Back of Victor's Character Card fergus.|Fergus with Character Card terrance|Terence with Character Card jackcard.|Jack with Character Card george|George with Character Card toby|Toby with Character Card duck|Duck with Character Card lorry|Lorry 1 with flatbed and Character Card flora|Flora with Character Card recycling|Recycling Cars with Character Card wheather tracker|Sodor Weather Tracker Character Card toad|Toad Character Card arthur 2|Arthur Character Card bertie|Bertie Character Card bertie 2|Back of Bertie Character Card billy|Billy Character Card butch|Butch and Harvey with Character Cards byron|Byron with Character Card arry bert|Iron Bert Character Card christmas thomas|Christmas Thomas with Character Card daisy|Daisy with Character Card derek|Derek Character Card diesel|Diesel with Character Card diesel 10|Diesel 10 with Character Card duck.|Back of Duck Character Card bulstrode|Bulstrode with Character Card annie clarabel|Annie and Clarabel Character Card duncan|Duncan with Character Card duncan 2|Back of Duncan Character Card gold|Gold Prospector's Cars with Character Cards fred|Fred with Character Card emily|Emily Character Card caboose|Cabooses with Character Cards harold|Harold with Character Card harold 3|Harold with Newer Character card harold 4|Back of Newer Harold Character Card henrietta|Henrietta with Character Card milk|Tidmouth Milk Tanker Character Card stanley|Stanley Character Card toby.|Toby Character Card tiger moth|Tiger Moth Character Card trevor|Trevor newer Character Card sir handel|Sir Handel with Character Card rhenaes|Rhenaes and the Rock Crusher Character Card Category:Divisions of Brand